pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Mango's PvZH Set
Doom Mango's PvZH set is the set after Triassic Triumph, it will feature more cards for every class, even new traits! Card Changes: Skip this to get to the actual cards, use the navigation. Kabloom(Changes): * Astro-shroom is now 1/2, but costs 2. And no longer has bullseye. * Mushroom Grotto now has a when played ability, when it is played: it makes a 1/1 puff-shroom in a random lane. * Strongberry now only does 2 extra damage when another type of berry does damage. * Electric blueberry is now 0/6, but only deals 5 damage. * Grapes of wrath now costs 8 * Pair Pearadise now has a when played ability, when it is played: conjure a copy of a plant that is here. * Bluesberry now costs 4. * Poison Oak is now 4/6. * Sour Grapes now costs 3. Smarty(Changes): * Snow Drop now only gets +1+1 when a zombie is frozen * Planet of the Grapes now has a when played ability, it now draws a card when it is played. * Brainana is now 4/5. * Winter-melon now costs 8. * Jolly Holly is now 3/3. * Go-nuts is now 2/3. * Bog of enlightenment now has a when played ability, it now gives all amphibious plants here +2 health when played. * Primal peashooter's glitch is fixed, it still lets zombies use their abilities before this bounces them. * Lima-pleurdon now costs 2. * Winter Squash now only deals 2 damage to a frozen zombie. * Chilly pepper is now 2/2. * Rotobaga now costs 3, it has been OP for long enough, it is 2/2 though. Mega-grow(Changes): * Umbrella Leaf is now 0/2. * The Red-Plant-it now has a when played ability, when played: it conjures a root. * Coffee Grounds now costs 3 but it has a when played ability, when played: if there is a bean here, it does a bonus attack. * Bananasaurus rex now costs 5. * Savage spinach no longer gives all the plants in your hand +2. * Whipvine is now 4/5. * Half-banana now costs 2.(That ability is overpowered) * Potted Powerhouse now gets +1+1 when a non-Potted Powerhouse plant is boosted in your deck.(For example: A banana+Half Banana) Solar(Changes): * Astrocodo has a new ability: If this is transformed: this doesn't conjure an astrocodo pit. * Astrocodo is now 4/4. * Sunflower seed is 2/3 now. * Ketchup Mechanic is now 1/2. * Venus flytrap is now 2 cost. * Pepper MD now only gets +1+1 when anything heals. * Kernel Pult is now 1/2. * Sun-shroom now costs 3. * Sunnier Shroom is now a token again. * Haunted Pumpkin is now 3/3. * Three Headed Chomper is now 5-cost 3/7, End of turn: deal 3 damage to the next-door zombies. * Solar Winds now has a when played ability, when it is played: gain 1 sun if there is a plant with team-up here. * Laser bean is now 4/6 again. * Venus flytrap planet now has a when played ability, when played: heal your hero for 2. * Heartichoke no longer counts as attack while doing damage while you are healing to stop the VFTP ramp. Guardian(Changes): * Shamrocket now costs 4, but can be played on zombie heroes to deal 3 damage. * Cactus now has strikethrough, but is 1/4. * Spikeweed sector now costs 3, but has a when played ability. When it is played: Deal 2 damage to EVERYTHING here.(Plants and Zombies) * Force-field now has a when played ability, when it is played: all plants next-door plants get +2 health. * Gravitree is now 5/8. * Loco Coco now costs 5. * Wall-nut bowling now costs 10 again. * Forget me nuts is now 2/2, but now reads: when played: all zombie tricks cost +1 this round. * Red stinger is now 3/6 instead of 2/7. * Grizzly pear no longer has amphibious.(It can be played in water by Pear Cub though) * Guacadile is now 2/3. And does 3 damage to the zombie here and to the zombie hero when destroyed. * Gravebuster now costs 3. * Blockbuster no longer has bullseye, but is 3/4. Zombie Changes: Crazy(Changes): * Foot Soldier has a new tribe, the new tribe is army. * Exploding imp has now gained a new tribe, the new tribe is army. Hearty(Changes): * Medic now has the army tribe. * Flag Zombie now has army. Beastly(Changes): * Galvanize is now a army superpower. Sneaky(Changes): * Cryo-Yeti is now 3/5. Brainy(Changes): * Copter Commando has now gained army. * Hail-a-copter has gained army. * Zombies: This is the list of zombie cards: Plants: